The present invention relates to methods and compositions useful in unclogging drainage pipes, such as toilets, which have become blocked with toilet paper and/or other cellulosic paper.
Toilet plumbing often becomes clogged with toilet paper and other paper material, thereby interfering with or preventing proper drainage of the toilet. In addition to toilet paper or tissues, other paper products such as paper towels, feminine hygiene napkins and tampons, etc., are frequently flushed down toilets, resulting in clogged drainage pipes. A variety of mechanical and chemical methods have traditionally been employed to unclog toilet plumbing. A common method of unclogging toilet plumbing has been the use of caustic chemicals. However, these products are only partially effective in clearing toilets and are capable of corroding the plumbing and causing injury to the user. Mechanical methods for improving water flow or unclogging toilets include the use of a plunger or a snake/auger. In severe cases, the toilet must be dismantled to remove the blockage. Therefore, the need for a product which will effectively decompose toilet paper and other cellulosic paper materials, thereby allowing the removal of drain blockages, still persists.